


Stride chat! [Haha, as if, it's just a gay mess]

by RaniChaos



Series: Chatroom Shenanigans [2]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Demisexuality, Everyone crushes on Kuga, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaniChaos/pseuds/RaniChaos
Summary: The Hōnan stride chat gets distracted by the question of how many admirers Kuga has.Thus commenceth the mess.(Set in second year, cos, as you might have figured out, I like avoiding writing angst and I do that by assuming it was solved in the past^^)





	Stride chat! [Haha, as if, it's just a gay mess]

4:13 pm

**Heathers:** But like I was saying, kyōsuke definitely has the most number of admirers  
**Bi(ke)sexual:** I do not. And heath, you're on the wrong chat.  
**Reek:** Continue talking! We're interested  
**ShogiMan:** I see you still haven't figured out how to change your name  
**Princess:** Im more interested in what kind of chat the upper classmen created, to be having such a debate  
**Kobe:** What's the purpose of this group too? It has become an unofficial group after we became second years  
**Monkey:** Anyway, Kuga definitely has the most admirers anD WHO CHANGED MY NAMe?  
**Bi(ke)sexual:** Can you even name one?  
**Heathers:** Tomoe  
**Bi(ke)sexual:** That does not count. We're dating! It's a given.  
**Monkey:** Hes right  
**Reek:** Wait, what? You're saying my brother??and you??  
**ShogiMan:** How coukd you not know? Even takeru knows  
**Reek:** Seriously?  
**Kobe:** Yes  
**Princess:** Anyway, you have to name another admirer!  
**Heathers:** Okumura  
**Bi(ke)sexual:** ... Just because he is a fan doesn't mean he has a crush on me.  
**Heathers:** Why don't we ask him?  
**Monkey:** How?  
**Heathers:** Well, The second year trio have suwa and the mayuzumi brothers' numbers and kyōsuke has okumura's. We could probably add their entire team if we wanted to  
**ShogiMan:** Lets do it!  
**Bi(ke)sexual:** Why?  
**Monkey:** Witnesses for you defeat? And can someone please change my name!  
**ShogiMan:** Nope. Anyhoot let us...  
**Kobe:** Add Gal-Stan.  
**ShogiMan:** The catch phrase stealer strikes again!  


**Princess** added **MotherHen**  
**Kobe** added **Kobe2**  
**Reek** added **Yakisoba**  


**Kobe2:** Hello. Is there any reason why we were added to the Hōnan stride chat?  
**Heathers:** If you don't add him, we'll ask them to  
**Bi(ke)sexual:** ...  
**Monkey:** Could one of you please add Okumura to the chat?  
**Kobe2:** Sure, but why?  


**Yakisoba** added **Maple**

**Yakisoba:** Kaede, you like kuga, right?  
**Maple:** Yeah, whyre you asking?  
**Maple:** Wait  
**Maple:** Ohmygodhesinthischatotsthehonanchatwhydidyouaskmeandwhyinthedidianswer  
**Princess:** How did you know what we were talking about asuma?  
**Reek:** I told him  
**Heathers:** See, i was right  
**Heathers:** Oi, He went offline!  
**Yakisoba:** Reiji, how about we add the rest of the team here?  
**Kobe2:** Why not? Since shizuma's not here, there's no chance of being stopped  
**Princess:** Where is he?  
**Kobe2:** Check up  
**Heathers:** Lets add tomoe as well then  


**Kobe2** added **Bananas**  
**Kobe2** added **Tasuku**  
**Heathers** added **Stride**  


**Reek:** Tomoe, are you dating kuga?  
**Stride:** Yeah... And Riku, why is your name Reek?  
**Tasuku:** Reiji, why?  
**Kobe2:** What do you mean why^^  
**Reek:** someone changed my name and I don't know how to change it back..  


**Stride** changed **Reek** to **Riku**

**Riku:** Thanks!  
**Stride:** You're welcome (•◡•)  


7:24 pm 

**MotherHen:** This is exactly why you can't be left unsupervised Reiji...  



End file.
